


The Familiar Melody

by Knightowl019



Series: I may never sleep tonight... As long as you're still burning bright [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Bodyguard Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eventual Romance, M/M, Singer Jaskier | Dandelion, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightowl019/pseuds/Knightowl019
Summary: Geralt had difficulty finding work, it didn't help the fact that he might get kicked out from his apartment.Luckily, a friend of his offered him a job. The kind of job he did not look forward to, which was, babysitting some famous singer.But as it turned out, this famous singer was none other than Julian Alfred Pankratz or Jaskier as he'd liked to be called.[ ON HIATUS]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: I may never sleep tonight... As long as you're still burning bright [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666549
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soo ever since classes are cancelled and I have no idea what to do. The only thing popped into my head was to play video games... And yes one of them was The Witcher 3. Aaaand that took me back to watch the show. Seriously tho, I really thought Jaskier and Geralt had awesome chemistry!! Kudos on the actors!
> 
> Ahem, well anyways before I keep ranting on how awesome the show is... I'd like to warn you guys for writing errors. So watch out! Haha. And there's definitely a lot of cursing so yea. You've been warned.

This is probably gonna be another shitty day, Geralt grumbled to himself, as he woke up to the sound of his phone, ringing. Geralt rolled on the other side of the bed, getting his phone from the night stand.

“This better be important Lambert.” Geralt answered.

“Yeah, it is Geralt. Where the hell are you?”

Geralt glanced at the clock. Shit! He mentally cursed to himself, for almost forgetting his arrangement with Lambert and Eskel. “Sorry Lambert. I-”

He was cut off by Lambert's voice, “Save it Geralt. You were drunk last night. We kinda expected it. Speaking of which. Hey Eskel! You owe me 20 bucks!” He shouted.

Through the phone he could hear Eskel’s response, “Fuck off Lambert.”

Geralt rolled his eyes, of course they’d bet on him. “I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

Lambert chuckled through the phone, “You sure man? I mean, you drank a lot last night. More than usual.”

Geralt repeated his sentence, “I said, I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

He heard Lambert sigh, “Alright. Don’t be late or you’ll buy us drinks later. Got it?”

Geralt huffed in response and ended the call. He sat right up and buried his head in his hands. His head still hurt from last night, in which he met up with Lambert and Eskel for a boys night. They went to a pub, had a couple drinks and then it was all blurry. He had one drink too many, hell, he didn’t even remember how he got back to his apartment.

Geralt got up and took a three minute shower, enough time so that he didn’t smell of booze and puke. Under the shower, Geralt thought more of last night. He remembered how he got into a fight with some guy at the pub and how he, Eskel and Lambert were kicked out. Or how he almost called Yennefer, god, that would have been a disaster. Good thing Eskel took his phone away, before Geralt could drunk call his ex. It was normal for him and Yennefer, they’d date, then they’d fight, break up and repeat. But Geralt wasn’t so sure about this time. Yennefer was the one who broke up with Geralt, they both wanted different things in life, so she made the call to break things off. And to think that he was so close from proposing to her. Funny how life worked. The thing was, they've dated since high school, everyone thought they’d be Endgame, oh how wrong they were.

Geralt’s train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door, it was probably his landlady, one of the Crones as Ciri would say. He turned off the shower and placed a towel on his waist. He went to the door and opened to see- “Ms. Fluester, what brings you here?” he asked.

Ms. Fluester clicked her tongue, “My, my, Geralt. Is this a bad time?,” she purred, “Anyways, I’m here to give you this.” She handed him a letter. Ms. Fluester was a middle-aged woman, who didn't seem to look like she was in her 40s. And man, she looked like a woman in her mid-20s.

Geralt took the letter from her hands and read it silently. “Wait a minute. It says here I’m getting evicted?”

Ms. Fluester pursed her lips, “Yes you are hon,” she smiled at him, which gave Geralt the chills, mentally, “unless, you could give me the money by next week or so.”

Geralt glared at the woman, “Why the hell, am I getting evicted? I paid last month’s rent.”

She held a finger up in his face, “Let me stop you right there, big boy. Yes. You did pay for last month’s rent but.. You forgot to pay for your dog’s rent.”

Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose, god, this woman was making him late. And since when did he have to pay for Roach? She was a fucking dog! Why did his old landlord have to die, he was a decent man. At least he didn’t have to put up with his shit, like he had to with Ms. Fluester. And not to forget, her constant flirts.

“Are you serious? This is the first time I’ve heard of it.”

Ms. Fluester blinked, “It seems like you didn’t read the new rules for the apartment Geralt.”

Geralt crossed his arms on his chest. “I guess I didn’t. How much do I have to p-”

“900 dollars.” She cut him off.

Geralt’s eyes widened, was she for real? “900? Come on, my rent cost 400. 900 seems extreme. I’m not sure if that’s even allowed.”

Ms. Fluester snickered, “Oh honey, of course it is. I’m the owner of this building and I can do whatever I want. Oh and that’s just for your dog, from last month to this month, plus your rent. Or else.” She tapped on the letter Geralt held.

Geralt scowled, “So what you’re saying is… My dog’s rent costs 450 but it’s 900 cause I didn’t pay for last month?” Ms. Fluester nodded innocently, “And in total I have to pay 1,300 dollars?”

“Very good, Geralt!” she said mockingly, “I’m glad we understand each other. Now then. I probably wasted your time in whatever you are doing. I’ll be off. Bye.” And with that she left, blowing Geralt a kiss goodbye.

Geralt shuddered in disgust and closed the door. He looked at the clock, seeing that he had 10 minutes left, he went to the kitchen with Roach’s bowl, giving her food to eat. He whistled to grab Roach’s attention, not reaching a few seconds, the German shepherd immediately stood on the kitchen floor, wagging her tail. “Good girl.” Geralt placed the bowl on the floor and petted Roach.

He had Roach since he left the army a few years back. She was like family to him, she was the only one, whom Geralt could entrust his secrets to.

Geralt went to his room, he opened the door of his wardrobe to see if he still had any fresh clothes that he could wear. He found a grey shirt, black ripped jeans, boxers and a pair of socks. Good enough, he thought mentally. He took the towel off him and got himself dressed.

Before heading out, he wore his signature black leather jacket and black combat boots. He tucked his phone in his pocket and heard Roach bark. He turned around and knelt down. “I know, girl. Next time alright? For now behave while I’m gone.” He petted her one more time and went out, hoping he wouldn’t be late, again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Tbh, I didn't think of posting another chapter today. But since I've got too much time on my hands, what the heck, I'll just write another and then another and the cycle goes on.  
> It depends actually, hopefully I don't have writer's block anytime soon. 
> 
> So yeah. On with the story!!

“Where the hell is he?” Lambert asked. He and Eskel had been sitting at a Café, the exact same one as last night.

“Give him a break, Lambert,” Eskel said, trying to calm him down, “he just broke up with Yennefer. He’s probably going through some stuff right now.”

Lambert snorted, “Yeah well, we all knew that relationship was going nowhere. Sure I feel bad for him but c’mon that girl’s always been trouble.”

Eskel sighed, “Still, he loved her, he still does and she probably loved him as well. We have to be there for our brother, Lambert. Don’t forget that.”

Lambert looked away from Eskel and decided to stare at the menu. It wasn’t that he was hungry, but Eskel made a point. Now he felt like a shitty friend and was too proud to admit that. “Yeah you’re right,” he looked at his watch, yep, Geralt’s running late again.

“Well speak of the devil. Geralt you made it!” Eskel stood up and greeted his brother with a hug, which Geralt returned.

“Thought you’d get lost or something." Lambert greeted with a nod.

Geralt responded with a simple ‘hmm’ and sat down next to Eskel.

Eskel cleared his throat before he spoke, “So Geralt. How are you holding up?”

How was he holding up? Let’s see, Yennefer broke up with him not too long ago and he was getting evicted for not paying more money. But other than that, “Fine.” Geralt grunted.

Lambert scoffed, “Seriously? Fine? Didn’t seem fine to me last night.”

“Lambert!” Eskel eyed him, signaling him not to push any buttons.

Geralt chuckled, “Nah it’s ok. Man, you two really missed me, huh? It hasn’t been twenty-four hours yet.”

Eskel laughed, placing his hand on Geralt’s shoulder, “Haha. Glad your sense of humor came back. I thought it was limited last night.”

Lambert observed Geralt, “Tch. Wipe that smug off your face. I don’t buy it man. Something’s definitely off. What happened?” he crossed his arms over his chest, “Oh god, please tell me you did not contact that witch last night?”

As always, Lambert was always able to see through the façade. It was always like that ever since they met in the military. Deep down, Geralt was glad that his brothers called him, telling him that they were in town, or how else would he survive right now? Even if it was just for a week, that was enough time for them all to reconnect. It had been a year, since they last saw each other. It was at a funeral, no less.

Geralt rolled his eyes, “Way to ruin the mood Lambert.” He huffed, “If you must know, I just got evicted by my landlady, if I don’t pay rent next week. And it’s a hell of a lot of money.”

Eskel shook his head, while Lambert smirked triumphantly. He knew it was bad, but it felt damn good to be right, even though Geralt was getting kicked out of his apartment.

Lambert suppressed a laugh. “See, I told ya there was something. But in all seriousness Geralt, you should’ve just told us, instead, you just let me squeeze it out of you. Again.”

“In my defense, it happened twenty minutes ago.” Geralt shrugged. He then ordered coffee from a waitress.

“Dammit Geralt, that’s what we’re here for. To help out our brother.” Eskel lectured.

“Exactly. We’re brothers remember? Well technically not biological but you know what I mean.” Lambert agreed.

“Guys. I can handle this. It’s just a minor set-back.”

“Minor set-back? Yeah, that’s not it. That’s far from it.” The conversation paused, as the waitress placed Geralt’s coffee in front of them, to which Geralt thanked her and sipped his coffee, “From what you told us last night, you have trouble getting a job lately.”

“I’m glad you brought that up, Lambert. Geralt, do you remember my old job?” Eskel asked.

“Uhh. A bouncer.”

“Nope, that’s my job. But hey, at least you remembered one of our jobs.” Lambert teased.

“A bodyguard, Geralt, a bodyguard. Anyways, I called the agency, if they have any vacant jobs. And as luck might have it, there is one.”

Geralt raised a brow. “You got me a job as a bodyguard?”

“An interview. But when you nail the interview, then yes, you get the job.”

Geralt was taken aback, he couldn’t believe what his brother did. “Wow Eskel. I can’t believe you’d go to all that trouble, man. I owe you one.”

“Damn Geralt. You’re getting soft. I guess that happens when you’re getting old.” Lambert smirked. That was his way to care for his brother. Sure, he sounded like a jerk, but that was Lambert’s nature.

Geralt and Eskel ignored Lambert and hugged it out. “Anything for a bro.” Eskel said.

“Ah jeez. Now you’re both getting old.”

“We’re all the same age, Lambert!” Geralt and Eskel shouted in unison.

They all laughed for a while. Times like these were precious to Geralt, from what he learned throughout his life, was that you’d never know how long you’d be able to see that person, before they disappear in your life. He learned that the hard way, when he and his best friend from high school drifted apart. He regretted how things ended between them. He always wondered, what happened to that guy?

When the laughter died down, Geralt cleared his throat, “So, who am I going to have an interview with?”

“Ah well. Good that you’re on board with that.”

“Haha yeah. We thought it might take a while for you to deal with it. Since you hate being a bodyguard.” Lambert pointed out. It was true that Geralt hated being a bodyguard, even though he was a bodyguard for a month. But that was “too much for him”, as Geralt claimed.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures.” Geralt mumbled before he sipped some coffee.

“Well. It depends, you might have an interview with the manager but since the guy doesn’t trust anyone right now, the one who wants to hire a bodyguard would interview you.”

“And who’s this guy?” Geralt asked, drinking coffee.

“Well this is going to be fun.” Lambert sniggered.

Eskel whispered, so that no one could eavesdrop. “It’s this singer, Julian Alfred Pankratz.”

Geralt almost choked on his coffee. He felt his heart stopped beating for a second and it was just only by hearing his name. Was it really him? Was it really Jaskier?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha yeah... So you're wondering, "Where's the bard?"  
> Don't worry people, he'll make an appearance, soon. So yeah. That's all for now.  
> Oh and before I forget, pls point out errors, so I can adjust them. Thank you, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so yea. Me again. Anyways it's a short chapter for now. Yeah. Apologies.  
> This chapter might be a bit angsty and dark. Just heads up.

“So let me get this straight, when I went home last night, you decided to hire a bodyguard?!” Dijkstra asked.

“Uh yes well. After that incident last week, it’s best for me to get a bodyguard. You know. So I can concentrate on working on my music and feel safe at the same time?” Jaskier suggested, fidgeting with his hands. God, he felt really nervous. Not only was he dealing with his manager right now, he also had to interview a few people. Today’s definitely quite a handful, he chuckled to himself.

Dijkstra sighed, “Seriously Julian. One of these days, I swear…. You’re lucky that you’re talented. Or else I’d tell ya to find a new manager.”

Dijkstra was one of the very few, who still called him Julian.

It was funny how he came to be called Jaskier, it was because of…… someone. That someone also happened to walk out of his life. The only good that came out of it was that same someone was his source of inspiration for his songs.

“Gee thanks, I guess.” Jaskier said sheepishly.

“Yeah. Whatever. But if you pull a stunt like that again, then I’ll quit.”

Jaskier sniggered, “No you won’t. You said it yourself, I’m too talented. Your words, not mine.”

With that said, Dijkstra glared at Jaskier before leaving the studio, or the lounge room that is.

Jaskier made sure that he left, so he waited a few minutes. He, then, plopped down on his red sofa, lying down on his stomach and opened his laptop.

He checked his emails, he clicked the one from the agency, it said that only one was interested in the job. Jaskier sighed, guess it won’t be difficult to hire a bodyguard if that person’s any good that is.

He wrote the agency back, that the time of the interview remains the same. 1 o’clock sharp. After sending the message, he got a text from Priscilla.

Jaskier smiled at the message she sent him.

_‘Hey u ok?’_

_‘Kinda. Dijkstra just lectured me.’_ He hit send. He really wanted to talk to someone right now. Even though it was through texting, there was some comfort to it. But it wasn’t enough.

_‘Figures… but do u wanna go thru with the whole bodyguard thing?’_

_‘Yeah. After the whole letter incident, hell yes._ ’ Jaskier gulped as he remembered the incident. That really did a number on him.

_‘Good. U have 2 be careful Jas…. It’s dangerous in the music biz.’_

Jaskier snorted at her last reply. _‘Wbu tho? Ur in the same biz as me?’_

_‘Hahaha tru…. But I’m not the one who says offensive stuff 2 people’_

Jaskier furrowed his brows together. _‘Hey! For the record…. I didn’t kno that it’d be offensive’_

_‘Oh Jas… I <3 U sweetie but you just don’t know when to cross the line. No offense’ _

Jaskier frowned, the thing about Priscilla was, that she’d say the truth, no matter how hurtful it was. She was actually a good person, heavenly, in fact. He met her a few years ago, when he needed one more song for his album. He had the song but it was missing an ingredient. And that was how Priscilla came into the picture, she was a newcomer with her hit single ‘The Wolven Song’. Luckily, they were both in the same studio that day. He asked her to sing with him in his last song for the album. Thank God, it didn’t take much convincing, that girl was an angel and helped him out and the rest was history.

_‘None taken… Look I think I’m gonna log out now…. Since there’s this interview later.’_

_‘Jas.. I’m sorry. Do u want me to come over and accompany u with the interview?’_

_‘Cilla, don’t worry about me. Don’t u have to record a new song later?’_

_‘U sure? The song can wait u kno..’_

Jaskier felt a slight smile tug on his lips. _‘Yea. I’m sure. Thx for the offer Cilla.’_

_‘Anytime Jas... But if u wanna talk.. Lemme kno'_

_'Thx Cilla. C u'_

_‘U 2 Jas’_

Jaskier logged out and turned off his laptop. The only thing that could probably cheer him up right now, would be strumming on his guitar. But he just couldn’t get off the sofa. So he sat up and stared at the ceiling. It was… weird, that he stared at the ceiling. He observed it, it was white, no, not white, it was eggshell. It had hanging lamps with warm light. Okay this was getting ridiculous, Jaskier claimed.

Why was that everything he did was just so…. Obnoxious? What the hell was he doing with his life? Becoming a singer had always been his dream, but now that achieved that, then why did he feel that something was missing? Sure he was surrounded by great people, such as Priscilla(and the others he couldn't name right now), but it wasn’t the same. It could never be what he and-

“Jaskier?” a familiar voice brought him back to reality, causing him to immediately to blink the tears away.

He turned to the door to see-

“Geralt.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I finally managed to write Jaskier. Can someone give that cinnamon roll a hug? Hehe. Well until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**One hour ago…** _

Geralt and his brothers went back to his apartment, to prepare him for the interview. He and Eskel sat on the couch, while Eskel would ask him questions that might come up during the interview. Lambert, on the other hand, played fetch with Roach in the hallway and would comment on Geralt once or twice. 

“Well Geralt, it seems like you’re going to be fine. You answered my questions like any responsible and mature person. You’ll do great.” Eskel praised. 

“Eh. It was okay,” Lambert butted in, causing Geralt to glare at him, “But, y’know it’s good enough.”

Geralt huffed in defeat. “I don’t know, you guys. I’m not sure if I can do this interview.” Definitely not, since he was facing Jaskier. God, it had been 12 years, since he last saw him. How was it that he never heard of Jaskier being a singer? He felt like an idiot. If he just looked up on the internet for Jaskier, maybe things would’ve been different. 

Geralt sighed, at the possible future he might’ve had, if he and Jaskier never fought in the first place. Instead, he had an interview with him, who’d definitely won’t hire him. Great. Just great. 

“Wait. Is it because you and that guy had history or something?” Lambert asked loudly from the hallway. 

Yeah, you could say that, Geralt scoffed mentally. He never told anyone what happened between him and Jaskier and that should stay that way. He felt miserable for what he did and had always regretted that decision. Was it just him or was it warm in the apartment? He should probably open the windo-

“-eralt! Yo!” Lambert shouted, while shaking both his shoulders. 

Geralt looked confused, he didn’t even realize he spaced out. He couldn’t believe that Jaskier got to him. The thought of him already began to mess with his head. “Yeah. Uh. Sorry.”

“Wow. Ok. So there’s definitely something between you and that singer.” Lambert commented. 

“Just drop it, Lambert. Geralt if you’re not up for it, we could find another job for you.” Eskel suggested, giving Geralt a reassuring smile. He was always like that, back in the military days, Eskel had this role of being everyone’s big brother. Although he came from a big family, it was like an instinct for him to look out for the people he cared about. 

Geralt thought about it, he could just give up the chance to see Jaskier again or he’d man up and make amends with Jaskier. He owed him that. Geralt sighed, there was no point of running away. “Thanks Eskel. But I’ll just stick to this interview.”

“Good. Cause I would’ve talked you into it anyways.” Eskel claimed. 

“Ok, so since the interview is happening... Are you sure it’s a good idea that he's wearing that? Like come on, I think it’s best if he wears a suit.” Lambert explained to Eskel, gesturing to Geralt. 

Geralt shook his head. “He’s right. I’m gonna go change. Be right back.” Geralt got up and went straight to his room to change.

_**.** _

“Do you think it’s a good idea to be this early? The interview starts in an hour!” Lambert exclaimed, while sitting in a cab with his brothers. 

Geralt was staring at the window, trying to calm himself down. He felt his heart racing fast. Was he really ready for this? To see Jaskier, after all these years? No, he wasn’t but he had to make things right with him. He wanted things back as they were. Who was he kidding? Of course, it’d be different, hopefully, good different. He just had to take that chance to see Jaskier again. “Being early should make an impression, right?” That was the only thing Geralt said for the entire ride. Eskel and Lambert respected that and kept quiet. 

__

_**.** _

On their way to the building of the record company, Geralt tried to find the words he should say to Jaskier. It was difficult. What should he say to someone he hadn’t seen for a long time? 

Eskel clasped a hand onto Geralt’s shoulder. “Well Geralt, we’ll see you later. We’ll be around, alright?”

“Just text us after the interview.” Lambert added. 

Geralt could only nod at his brothers, since Jaskier was the only thing on his mind right now. 

“Good luck!” Eskel and Lambert said in unison and left. 

Geralt let out a shaky breath and went into the building. He went straight to a woman, who seemed not to be as busy as the other secretaries, was instead, reading a book. “Hi. I’m here for an interview with Jaskier?”

The secretary closed her book and faced Geralt, her eyes then twinkled. She, then, gave a smile and said, “Sure Mr.?”

“Lupus. Geralt Lupus.”

“I see,” she chuckled, she held the telephone and called, “Boss. There’s someone who claims he has an interview with Jaskier…..Sure thing boss.” She placed back the telephone and chuckled again, “Mr. Dijkstra will see you now. It won’t take long… Geralt.” She purred. 

If he wasn’t in any stressful situation right now, he’d definitely flirt back with the secretary. She was beautiful, he admitted. She had fiery red hair and gorgeous green eyes- Nope. He shouldn’t be thinking about that right now. “Thanks… Ms.?”

“Triss. Triss Merigold.” She held her arm in front of Geralt, in which he shook. “A pleasure to meet you, Geralt.”

“Hmm. Likewise.” He nodded. 

“So you’re here for the job offer, am I right?” a booming voice spoke. 

Geralt whipped his head in that direction. “Yes I am.”

The man- Dijkstra, observed him and hummed. “You do look the part. Come with me.” He gestured to Geralt to follow. 

Geralt looked back at Triss. “I hope I see you again, Geralt.” Triss winked. 

Geralt gave a slight nod and followed Dijkstra. They went into the elevator, when they got in Dijkstra cleared his throat. “Listen. I’m not really up for it that Jaskier’s looking for a bodyguard. So if you do something that could ruin his career. I will personally ruin you.” He threatened Geralt, pointing a finger at him. 

Geralt looked at him and raised a brow. “That won’t be necessary. Sir.” Geralt knew how to handle these types of guys. So it wasn’t intimidating for him or anything, except it was a bit annoying. 

“Alright then.” Dijkstra muttered. 

The elevator made a ‘ping’ sound and they went out of the elevator. “This is the studio, where Jaskier records his songs. Over there is the break room. That’s the office,” Dijkstra explained and pointed out each room, he then opened the door, which Geralt presumed that Jaskier was in there, “and this is the lounge.”

And there he was. Staring at the ceiling. It was really him. Geralt felt like his heart stopped for a moment. All the words he thought he could use to apologise to Jaskier, suddenly disappeared. He had now lost the ability to think. Before he knew it, he was calling out his name. “Jaskier?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... What do we have here? Another Chapter?  
> Yes. Yes it is.  
> Hi guys. It's been a while.  
> Yeah so. I kinda lost inspiration for a couple of days, so I had no idea how to continue this. But hey, I finally had the motivation to write today. 
> 
> So yeah.... That's all for now.

“Geralt.” Jaskier whispered. His mind was playing tricks on him right? It couldn’t be Geralt. What were the odds of him being here? If he was here, then, damn! Did Geralt have a scar over his left eye?! How the fuck did that happen?! But Geralt was looking good as ever. He really wore that suit great and his white hair was tied back into a bun and that beard made him more attra- Jaskier snapped out of that thought. 

“So this is the fella who might hire you, but you seem to know that already,” Dijkstra told Geralt, then he looked at Jaskier, “If you need anything, I’ll be at the office. See ya.” Dijkstra shut the door behind him, leaving Geralt and Jaskier alone. 

Jaskier mentally cursed at himself, for not hearing them come in. He probably looked vulnerable right now. He wasn’t ready to face Geralt. Not now. Not ever. 

Geralt stood still and rubbed the back of his neck. He observed the lounge, as his eyes roamed around the room. God he seemed nervous as I am, Jaskier noticed. “I… uh… it’s good to see you Jaskier…”

Did he just pretend to ignore the elephant in the room? The nerve of that guy! Well two can play that game! Jaskier screamed, internally.

“Yes. It’s also good to see you to Geralt,” he hissed, he clicked his tongue and continued, “So after twelve years, what brings you here?”

Geralt blinked, looking somewhat confused. “Uhm… well a friend of mine, sorta got me this interview-” 

“So you’re telling me, you’re not here to make amends. But trying to get the job as my bodyguard? Is that it?” Jaskier snapped, he wanted to play this cool, showing Geralt that he didn’t need him. 

“Jaskier… I… know I’m an idiot. Hear me o-” 

Jaskier cut him off with a snarl. “Idiot’s an understatement Geralt.”

Geralt gave a sad look, which was very rare for him. Since he knew how to keep his emotions in check. “Jaskier. I know, I screwed up. I should’ve tried harder to reach out to you. Please tell me what can I do to make it up to you?”

What could he do? Jaskier could think of a few things, he smirked mentally. Nope. He should stop right there. Having Geralt as his bodyguard would be problematic for him. But then again, there was no one else who applied for the job. He could wait if there were more applicants but his own safety was his top priority right now. It was settled. 

Jaskier took a deep breath and sighed. “Well you can start by doing this interview Geralt,” he then gestured to Geralt to sit on the egg chair in front of him, “then we’ll see. But do you have your papers with you?”

Geralt nodded and took the seat on the chair. He placed his bag on his lap to get his papers. While he was looking for the right file, Jaskier couldn’t help but to look at Geralt. He really changed, he thought to himself. His Geralt was different, back in high school, he didn’t have tiring golden eyes, they were bright and radiant, he didn’t even have a beard back then, but it suited him. A few strands of those white hair fell onto Geralt’s face. Jaskier chuckled mentally at the sight when Geralt blew his hair away from his face, but only to land back on his face. 

No he shouldn’t find this amusing, he destroyed their friendship dammit!

“There it is!”Geralt said with a hint of triumph in his voice. He then handed over the documents to Jaskier. 

Jaskier read through it and noticed something. ‘Served in the army for 10 years… Honorably discharged for severe injuries… worked as a bodyguard… worked as a bartender….ʼ. Pretty sure there were more but that was something Jaskier kept rereading. 

Jaskier squinted his eyes, he tried to make something out of this. But after reading the document, he just couldn’t believe it. It made sense. Unfortunately, that didn’t excuse Geralt on bailing on their friendship. He almost laughed when he read that he worked as a bartender. How the heck did that happen?

Geralt cleared his throat, causing Jaskier to look at him. “So.. uh… Aren’t you going to ask me or something?” Geralt asked. 

Jaskier shot him a glare. “Yes. I was about to ask you. But what do you mean by something? Define something, Geralt.” He smirked. 

“I.. uh. What I meant was… uhm.” 

From what Jaskier noticed. Geralt started fidgeting and scratching his hands, he only did that when he was nervous. 

“Never mind. Well, as it says here you were in the military. Why did you join, Geralt?”

Geralt sighed, “I joined the military because Visenna wanted me to. I didn’t really have much of a choice.”

“Wait. You’re saying your mother forced you to join the military?” Of course, now it really made sense. 

“That’s what happened Jas. She said the military would do me good.”

“Is that why… you left?” He asked, his voice trembling at the end of his sentence. His vision seemed to blur. No! He was not about to cry. 

Geralt looked at him softly, Jaskier saw how Geralt’s hand curled into a fist. Like he was restraining himself. “Yes. That’s why I left. I wanted to tell you back then but she already packed my stuff and scheduled my flight. I never wanted to leave Jaskier.”

Jaskier sniffed quietly. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because… You were my best friend. Ever since you showed up at my doorstep, my life changed for the better. I’m sorry for hurting you Jaskier. You meant so much to me, Jas. You still do. There hasn’t been a day gone by, where I regretted that decision. I’m so sorry. I truly am. I never meant to hurt your feelings Jaskier. Please.” Geralt’s voice trembled, “Forgive me. Jaskier.”For not seeing you. Calling you. I just-” 

Jaskier stood up from the sofa and ran towards Geralt, hugging him. “You stupid buffoon. I wish you sought out for me sooner,” holding onto Geralt tightly, “God, I missed you.” He sobbed. 

Geralt hugged him back tightly. “I know. I’m so sorry Jas. I’m here now.” He murmured in his ear. 

Jaskier was finally at peace with it. That was all he wanted to hear. Oh, how he dreamt that Geralt would apologize to him for being a dick. How he longed for Geralt to come back. But was it really that easy? To let him back in his life again?  
It might take a while but one thing was certain. His feelings for Geralt never disappeared… And Jaskier was worried about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that just happened. Haha.
> 
> Anyways, a couple of days ago, I actually started on writing the prequel. On how these knuckleheads meet.  
> It's still in the making.
> 
> Well.  
> Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

What seemed like forever, they slowly pulled away from each other. Jaskier looked up to check on Geralt and noticed how close they were, he could just kiss hi- Pull yourself together Jaskier! He screamed to himself, internally.

He felt his cheeks getting warm, he hoped Geralt wouldn’t notice. They both stood there, with Jaskier facing Geralt. “Ok. Since that just happened. Uhm… this stays between us, Geralt.”

Geralt smiled at Jaskier. Wow today just seems to be full of surprises, Jaskier thought. It wasn’t often to see Geralt smile much. Well that was back then.

“Of course. Jaskier. I… I understand if I don’t-”

“You have the job, Geralt,” Jaskier cut him off, “You won by a landslide.”

Geralt was stunned, “What? Just like that? Jas...”

Jaskier shook his head, “Look Geralt. Be glad that you got the job….. And actually… nobody else applied for it. Which is disappointing but also very easy for me. I wasn’t really looking forward to interviewing a lot of people, since they’d just take my time, when I could just write music during that time.” He confessed.

“But here we are.” Geralt commented.

“Yeah, here we are.” Something then popped into Jaskier thoughts, he was going to regret saying this but,“Call me crazy-”

“You’re crazy.” Geralt smirked.

“Oh aren’t you hilarious. Ha ha.” Jaskier rolled his eyes, giving Geralt a punch on the shoulder, “Anyways, as I was saying, maybe it was fate… I know you don’t believe in that stuff but maybe we were meant to see each other again Geralt.”

Geralt gave his infamous ‘hmm’ as a response.

“That’s your answer, Geralt? Come on.”

“Maybe you’re right Jas. Sure, I don’t believe that stuff. One thing is certain, I’m really glad that I get to see you again. Making up with you is something I’ve always wanted to do.” Geralt acknowledged.

Jaskier felt his heart skip a beat. Did he really mean that?  
God, here we go again, Jaskier complained to himself.  
He couldn’t fall for Geralt! Or else he’d get hurt all over again. But how could he not? It was Geralt after all…

“Listen Geralt. Sure we made up, but it might take awhile for me to… you know.” Jaskier tried to explain, hoping Geralt would understand.

Geralt nodded, “I get it. It’s alright. Take your time.”

Jaskier smiled a little. “Thank you, Geralt.” For some reason he felt he was forgetting something… Oh right!

“Geralt. We should probably handle this like professionals, since starting tomorrow, I’ll officially become your boss. There should be things, we should discuss.”

“Sure, what is it, Jaskier?” Geralt asked.

For some reasons, Jaskier’s heart fluttered, when his name escaped under Geralt’s lips. It had been going on like that since the first day he met Geralt. It felt like he was standing in front of Geralt’s porch again, which was… sixteen years ago.

“Geralt. First things first. From now on, call me Mr. Pa- no that’s too much. Either Julian or Alfred.” Jaskier commanded.

Geralt blinked twice and huffed. “But doesn’t everyone call you Jaskier?”

Jaskier sighed. “Geralt, you were the one, who gave me that name, remember?”

He really didn’t want to argue with Geralt right now, since they just hugged it out a few minutes ago.

“Point taken. It might take me a while awhile to adjust to calling you Julian. It’d be weird saying it out loud. Since I never called you that.”

It wasn’t entirely true, Geralt did in fact call his full name a couple of times in the past, as Jaskier recalled. It was usually when he was mad at him. But the last time he called him Julian, was the last time he saw him before today. Which made Jaskier tense up a bit

“Come on, Geralt. We both know that you have.” Jaskier said bitterly.

Geralt, then looked down on the floor, looking guilty. “Right.” He said hesitantly.

“It’s in the past, Geralt. We shouldn’t dwell on it any further. Or else that frown would ruin that handsome face of yours.” Jaskier said.  
He came to realize what he just said to Geralt, feeling like an idiot.

“Uh what I meant was. Since you’re famous with the ladies and all. It’d be a shame if you frowned all the time. Scaring potential girlfriends.” He added.  
Jaskier somehow wanted to slap himself in the face. Who says that?! This was definitely what Priscilla meant. Jaskier felt so embarrassed, that his cheeks began to heat up.

“Are you alright?” Geralt asked.

He seemed to ignore my comment, or he was also embarrassed or maybe he didn’t hear me. Which is good, I guess. Jaskier thought.

“Uh no. I mean yes. I mean..” Jaskier shut his eyes for a moment and sighed, “I don’t know.” Jaskier confessed.

Geralt looked at him with a concerned look on his face. “Is it a good idea to hire me, Jas?”

“Geralt. I just told you to call me-”

“I know,” Geralt cut him off, “But it seems that my presence kinda rattles you up and it’s like I’m meeting you for the first time again, as if we’re back on that porch. With you, startled and afraid all over again. It doesn’t seem right to me.”

Is that what it was? Was he really afraid of Geralt? Didn’t seem like it. He was never afraid of Geralt, just nervous. Like he was back then. But this time was way worse, it just had to do with his feelings for Geralt. He was surprised how Geralt caught that, it wasn’t really correct but he did have a point. Then again, he needed to feel safe again. Like he said, fate probably brought them together. That was something Jaskier liked to think. He believed in miracles, the universe, fate and etc., you name it.

“Jaskier?”

“Oh right,” Jaskier blinked and ran a hand through his brown hair, before continuing, “It’s nothing to be worried about. Thank you for your concern. And that’s not it Geralt. Trust me. Hiring you is the right call, my friend.” He said with enthusiasm.

“And it’s Julian, Geralt. Please address me with that name.” He added and stretched his hand out to Geralt.

Geralt shook his hand. “If you say so, boss. Just be honest with me, Ja- Julian.”

It was actually weird hearing his birth name but it didn’t hurt as much as Geralt calling him Jaskier.

Jaskier grinned. “You got yourself a deal, Geralt. Now second order of business…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Tbh been having troubles on how to continue with this part. But hey I've got it covered. I've finally managed to write today. Haha.  
> Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

“And long story short. I got the job guys.” Geralt announced.

“Wait. Just like that you got the job? Damn that was easy. Congrats.” Lambert said. 

“Yeah. Geralt, we’re proud of you. Congratulations.” Eskel chimed in. 

“Even though you were the only one who applied.”

“Lambert.” Eskel warned. 

“Seems kinda off though. I’m going to investigate while I’m there.” Geralt said. It made no sense. There was just something wrong with that place. The lack of security for Jaskier? Even one would be enough but there was no one. He really had to be on the lookout for anything strange. Or else. 

“Easy, Geralt. I know you do. But you just got the job.” Eskel reminded him, “So your number one priority is Julian. Repeat after me Geralt. Julian is my number one priority.”

“No, it’s weird. I know he is my primary priority. But there’s something off with that company.” Geralt explained. 

There certainly was. How was it that no one else applied or there weren’t any security for Jaskier? Poor Jaskier, he really changed from the last time he saw him twelve years ago. It shattered his heart, seeing his friend all insecure and broke. Back at the lounge, when he laid his eyes on Jaskier, he wanted to pull Jaskier in his arms and tell him everything was going to be alright. Wait what? He had no idea where that thought came from. The last time he thought about that was back in high school, the time when they were so close, like brothers. It was nothing romantic, it was more like Eskel’s brotherly instincts. Yeah, that's what it was. Something like that did occur in the past. When he comforted Jaskier from jerks in high school. Back then, Jaskier was full of confidence and was often in a cheery mood. Hell, bullies didn't even bring him down. Okay, maybe there were a few hurtful exceptions. But, he never saw Jaskier like that. Did he do that? Was he the reason for Jaskier’s recent attitude? He really had to do something about that. 

“Geralt, I know that you hate those kinds of people. I’m not including your friend. Maybe you’re just exaggerating. It’s just how it is in showbiz.” Lambert explained, crossing his arms and leaning back on the wall. 

“I think Geralt’s onto something. It was weird that nobody else applied.” 

“Well, maybe they didn’t like the singer. No offense, Geralt.” Lambert said, holding both his hands up in defense. 

Geralt shook his head. “That’s not it. He’s a good person. I know that.”

Lambert scoffed, “How can you be so sure Geralt? After so many years, you think he’s still a good person?” Geralt shot him a glare, “Come on, man. Let’s be real. He’s not the same person you knew back then and so are you.” 

“Sure we’re different people from back then. But I’m sure that Jaskier is a good person. I can see it in his eyes.” Geralt explained, his hands gripped onto the sofa tightly. He swore he could feel his anger rising. Why was he getting upset? Was it the way Lambert trash-talked Jaskier? Fuck, of course it was. 

Like the fuck does know about Jaskier? Geralt thought. 

“So much for relaxing.” Eskel commented. 

“Hmm.” Geralt agreed, so did Lambert with a nod. 

“Geralt, did you manage to tell him about the issue with your apartment?” Eskel asked, trying to change the subject. If one more sentence came out of Lambert’s mouth, pretty sure Geralt might punch him. And Eskel didn’t want any of that. 

“No, I didn't have the chance to talk about that, why would I?”

Lambert pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed. “I’m gonna buy something to eat. It’s gonna be fried chicken. I don't wanna hear any complaints. You guys want anything else?”

“Nah I’m good. Geralt?” Eskel waved off. 

“Hmm.” 

“I’m guessing a no. Alright. See ya.”

______________

That night, Jaskier laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep, there was something that kept him awake. It wasn’t actually something, more of someone… Geralt.

“What have I done?” Jaskier whispered to himself in the dark. Did he make the right call? God, after all these years he still had a soft spot for Geralt! What was wrong with him? Was this a sign from the universe? If it was, it’s a horrible joke! He wanted to get over Geralt. He tried to for years, by dating. However, that never worked out splendidly. Most of the people he dated just wanted to be with him for his fame. It did hurt in the beginning when Jaskier found out the reason, he was hurt of course, but in time, he decided it was best if he didn’t date at all. Instead, he’d have casual hookups with women or men. The only relationship that felt real was with Priscilla, ah yes, he and Priscilla were the perfect duo way back then. But some things weren’t meant to be. He loved people too soon, that was his problem. He expected a lot in a relationship and made too much effort. Usually, he was disappointed in his partner for not meeting his expectations. 

Jaskier drew his breath and sighed deeply. Geralt. He was the only thing that ran through his mind right now. Geralt. Geralt. Geralt. 

Jaskier immediately sat right up and grabbed his phone and dialed the number. It was probably a mistake but Jaskier didn’t care, he just wanted… 

He wasn’t even sure what he wanted. 

Pickuppickuppickuppickuppicku-

“Yes?” the voice from the other end of the line grumbled. 

Hmm. Yep, it was a bad idea. Jaskier panicked internally. 

“Geralt.” Jaskier breathed out. 

“It’s the middle of the night,” Jaskier heard him yawn through the phone, “Are you okay, Jas- I mean Julian?” He asked alarmingly. 

“I’m… not sure.” Jaskier whispered into the phone. 

He then heard Geralt sigh, “You can talk to me, you know?” 

Was this okay? Okay to let go of that anger and resentment he held for Geralt? Someone who walked out of his life? To just talk to him again, like everything was fine? Was it though? It confused Jaskier, he was torn between his emotions. Should he tell him or not? Jaskier detested how his mind was somehow against him. It was infuriating so much that it was slowly developing into a headache. 

“I just… couldn’t sleep. And I thought I’d call someone and that someone was you. It was a bad idea, maybe I should hang up.” Jaskier said frantically. 

“No. It’s okay. I have those nights too. It’s great that you called. Really,” Geralt reassured him, “What do you want to talk about?” He asked. 

A smile crept across Jaskier’s face. “Are you sure, Geralt? Like you said it’s late.”

Jaskier heard him chuckle, that made his heart leap. “So what? It doesn’t matter and yes, I’m sure.”

“Alright then. It’ll be your fault if you complain tomorrow about your lack of sleep though.” Jaskier teased. Was this too soon? He asked himself. 

“I take full responsibility for my actions.” Geralt said, “But is there something you want to talk about, Julian?”

Was there someth- Of course there was! Let’s start off with how Jaskier was still madly in love with him, even after all these years and that from the moment he saw Geralt today, he didn’t know if he should punch him or kiss him. Or how, a part of Jaskier wanted to slap himself in the face for being so "friendly" with Geralt. What the hell happened to taking time?! Oh right, because after all this time he was still in love with Geralt! Argh! God, there was too much inner conflict he was dealing with. 

“Oh, I don’t know Geralt…. Wait. Sooo uhm… how did you get that scar on your face? Sorry, that’s the first thing that popped into my mind.”

Jaskier frowned. He hoped he didn’t push any buttons or opened Pandora’s box. But then again, it was better than the real issue he wanted to discuss. 

“Uh. It’s okay. Don’t worry about it… Well, you read my file that I served in the military.” Geralt began, “So it actually happened during a fight-”

“A fight?..... Sounds interesting. What kind of fight exactly? Sorry.” 

Geralt gave chortle, which made Jaskier blush in embarrassment. “There was this woman in our unit. A skilled soldier, we were trained in the same batch. She and I were… let’s say rivals, at first. During our time as rivals, we’d compete against each other to see who’s best,” Geralt chuckled, “And boy, she was tough. Anyways, one day we decided to settle it once in for all in hand to hand combat.”

“In which, she gave you that scar?” 

“Not really, that wasn’t her intention,” Geralt sighed, “Actually, actually… oh man. I don’t recall. The next thing I knew, I was in the infirmary.” Geralt said dumbfounded. 

“That’s something, I guess.” Jaskier mumbled. 

“Just spit it out.” 

“What do you mean? I’ve got nothing to say.” Jaskier said in defense. Although there was definitely something he’d like to say. 

“Of course you do. I can hear it in your voice. It’s just like back then.” Geralt spoke sincerely. 

Damn him! Jaskier thought. Even after all these years, he could see right through him. Or hear, since they were on the phone, talking. 

Jaskier sighed, “Honestly, Geralt.”

“Yeah?”

“I cannot believe….how reckless you are! Seriously?! Getting into fights? Ugh! That’s just.. just so… you! Argh! You’re hopeless without me.” Jaskier blurted out. 

Oh no. Now he ruined it. He never wanted to say that. Damn! It was getting awfully quiet. Too quiet for Jaskier, until he heard Geralt’s laughter. He was laughing! Why was he laughing? Although it was better than the alternative. 

“What’s so funny, Geralt?”

Geralt finally calmed down and took a deep breath and sighed. “Gee Julian. I never thought you’d see it that way. It’s nice actually. It really reminds me of… you know.”

Of course he knew. It was like they were teenagers again. No worries, no doubts, just them against the rest of the world. Those were the good old days…

And damn he wanted those days back!

“I know, Geralt. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I forgot to mention that it may or may not be a slow burn. Yeah....  
> But hey, at least they're talking again right? 
> 
> Anyways, I've already planned the ending but that's still a long way ahead. So, I guess there'll be 7 to 10 more chapters I think. Can't promise, just saying.


	8. Chapter 7.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely a new chapter. Yes. Unfortunately it's shorter than planned but nonetheless it's something, right?

It felt like an eternity until Jaskier spoke. “I know. Geralt, I know.”

Jaskier’s voice trembled. Geralt could hear the pain in his voice. He almost winced in reaction. But instead-

“I still care about you, Julian. Hell, I always have.” Geralt responded.

He blinked at his words. What the fuck did he just say?! So much for keeping it light and friendly. Which it was… only the friendly part. But did Jaskier believe him? He hoped so. And dammit, why did he have to call him Julian? It just didn’t feel right.  
Shit, now Jaskier wasn’t responding.

“Are you still there?” Geralt whispered into the phone.

“Oh. Uh. Yeah. Sorry I kinda spaced out a bit,” Geralt released a sigh but he noticed Jaskier’s reaction, “I think it’s time to call it a night. So uh see you tomorrow, Geralt. Or uh in a few hours. Erm goodbye.”

And with that, Jaskier immediately ended the call, without giving Geralt a chance to say something.

Not even the first day of work, yet I managed to fuck it up. Ugh, this is going to be awkward, Geralt thought.

He put his phone back on the nightstand and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes and hopefully would get some sleep.

.

Geralt woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He groaned and shuffled. He didn’t want to wake up just yet, since he slept wonderfully than he ever had in years. In fact, he even dreamt something, which was nice but it began to fade away.

He, then, recalled that Jaskier called him last night, which frightened Geralt, not even the first day and he thought something bad had already happened to Jaskier. Which it didn’t, luckily. It was nice having a late conversation with him but he knew that something was off with Jaskier or maybe that was how he was now. Still, Geralt couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

A few minutes more, he thought to himself still half-asleep.  
But that was disrupted by Roach, who was greeting him good morning by licking his face.

Geralt groaned. “Okay Roach. I’m up.”

Roach barked and wagged her tail. Geralt petted Roach and stood up. He did his morning routine, then instead of wearing his usual outfit he wore a suit. Again. Geralt huffed as he looked into the mirror. It was weird wearing the suit Yennefer bought for him, since he only wore them to extravagant parties where she used to take him to. At least something came out of it, he thought to himself.  
He straightened his jacket before he headed straight for the door. When he opened, he saw Mrs. Fluester, almost knocking on his door. She gave one of her creepy smiles again, “Geralt! The man I wanted to see.”

Ah, fuck.

“Mrs. Fluester.” He greeted. Why was it when he was about to run off somewhere, she magically appears. The fuck?!

She eyed him up and down. “Going somewhere fancy with Yennefer again are we?”

If she wasn’t the owner Geralt might insult her, well, more than he usually would. “No, I got a job.”

“Oh. A job! How wonderful! By the way how is Ye  
nnefer?”

“What do you want?”

“Well. I’m here to remind you that you have six more days, Geralt.”

“Thanks. I know. You were here yesterday.”

“Yes. Yes. I’m just concerned, Geralt. That’s all.”

“I doubt that.” He muttered to himself, hoping she didn’t hear him.

“Anyways, good to see you have a job. Well then off you go to work. Ta taaa.” She left and Geralt, finally, locked the door and went to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not sure when I'm going to continue to write this story. I actually had this laying around for a while now and decided to publish it.
> 
> To be honest, I'm already working on other projects, it's still Geraskier but some aren't related to the story. So watch out for new content real soon. Thx for reading!


	9. Chapter 8

A few days have gone by and Jaskier tried his best to ignore Geralt. It was difficult to ignore him since he was his bodyguard. A lot of stars ignore their personnel sometimes, right? But that wouldn’t make the situation any better. 

They already had a routine, which began exactly on Geralt’s first day. He’d drive up to Jaskier’s place and bring him to his workplace, which was the building of the record company. All Geralt had to do was to foresee any potential threats and make sure Jaskier’s safe. Which Jaskier was grateful for but was also annoyed. Geralt was constantly beside him but he was just doing his job. 

Sure, there was small talk here and there but a real conversation? It hadn’t come to that yet and Jaskier was relieved. He didn’t want to face that for a while.

After that phone call with Geralt, he knew he was doomed. He was still in love with Geralt and it was messing with his head. He couldn’t sleep properly and that had to stop. He detested his feelings for Geralt. Maybe there was a way to get rid of them. That was if Jaskier gave in to them? 

Jaskier shook his head out of his thoughts and tried to focus on his song. He strummed on his guitar and hummed. He already had the perfect melody, the only thing missing was the lyrics. Funny, usually it was the other way around. It only happened when Jaskier was really stressed out, in which case, he was. 

He was sitting on the couch in his apartment, the only place where Geralt didn’t keep an eye on him. Yet. 

Even though Jaskier installed top surveillance cams and security door, that was difficult for a burglar to bust open. Dijkstra suggested that Geralt should probably move in with Jaskier, if or when another letter ever arrives. Thankfully it hadn’t come to that, yet. Even Geralt seemed startled by that idea. 

_Come on there has to be something other than Geralt I should think about. Begone evil thoughts!_

And as on cue, Jaskier’s stomach made rumbling noises. He stopped playing the guitar and placed it on the side of the couch. 

_Well that’s better. Now I can think of food. Now that I’m hungry, I should make something._

Jaskier, then, remembered when the last time he made food for himself. He furrowed his brows and hummed. 

_Two months. Two months?!_

Ever since he announced his next album a few months ago, Jaskier had been busy writing songs. He didn’t have the time to make meals for himself, usually Dijkstra, Priscilla, or even Triss would bring him some food. Sometimes he'd just order food or even skip them. That had to stop. It was time that he should take care of himself. 

One of these days, the next meal he might receive could be poisoned, not that they’d poison him but then again it was difficult to trust someone nowadays. 

Jaskier stood up and went to his kitchen. He opened the fridge to see what he could cook. Unfortunately, the smell was horrendous. Jaskier scrunched up his nose in disgust. 

When was the last time he even opened the fridge? Guess that meant the food in the fridge has expired. Just his luck, Jaskier shook his head and closed the fridge door. 

He went back to the living room and reached for his phone. He could just order pizza. Again.

Jaskier rolled his eyes as he scrolled through contacts. When he pressed the number of the delivery service, little did he know that it wasn’t Gazola’s Pizza. 

“Hello?” a low grumble came out. 

Jaskier blinked. Was it just him or did that voice sounded a lot like Geralt? 

_Wait a minute._

Jaskier looked at the caller ID and the pang of realization hit him. He called the wrong number! He called Geralt. Again! 

Jaskier’s heart was beating rapidly. What was he going to do now?! He could hang up but-

“Julian. Are you alright?” Geralt asked. 

Jaskier could only let out a small hum. Yep. He was panicking. This was the last number he wanted to call. _Curse you pizza!_

“Are you sure? Do you want me to come over?” Geralt suggested. 

_What? Him coming over? Terrible idea._

That didn’t seem like a good idea, but Jaskier wanted to eat something and Geralt was someone he slightly trusted even though he couldn’t stand the fact he was in love with him. 

That was when it hit him. He could kill two birds with one stone. _Yes, that’s it! But first.._

Jaskier cleared his throat before answering, “Yes. Sure. But before you do. Could you please pick up a few things for me? Please Geralt.”

Geralt huffed, “Okay. What is it you need?”

_Oh. Poor choice of words, Geralt. What I need is you ins- What the hell am I thinking?!_ Jaskier blushed at his thoughts. 

_That’s not going to happen._

“Well, uhm…. Could you buy some ingredients at the supermarket? I actually wanted to make something and I was hoping you could accompany me.”

_Oh god. I hope I don’t sound desperate. Dammit Geralt! Please say something._

Waiting for Geralt’s response, he heard him chuckling at the other end. “Sure. Just text me the ingredients and I’ll come by.” 

“Thanks, Geralt. I’ll see you then.”

“Yea.”

**End call**

Jaskier sighed deeply. He texted the ingredients before throwing his phone on the couch. What the hell was he thinking? This would not end well. 

Jaskier leaned onto a wall and slid down. He placed his hands on his face. He was conflicted with his feelings for Geralt. This was not fine. He took a deep breath and sighed. He hated this feeling. Why did Geralt suddenly reappear in his life? 

Everything was going smoothly without him, well, up until the threats showed up. What the hell did he do to piss that person off anyways? Was it ever going to end? Or would he have to live in constant fear, knowing someone was out there to get him?

He then heard his doorbell rang. 

_That must be Geralt. That was fast._

Jaskier looked at the clock and 20 minutes had gone by. Fuck. Was he sitting in a corner for that long? He didn’t even have time to tidy up. 

Jaskier slowly stood up, making his way to the door. But to make sure it was Geralt, he looked through the small glass on the door. Yup. It was Geralt alright. Through the glass, he could see that Geralt had his hair loose and his beard was cleanly shaved off. He wore a black leather jacket and underneath a dark blue t-shirt. 

_Good looking as always._

He opened the door for Geralt and greeted him, “So you made it,” Jaskier noticed the grocery bag in his hand, “You’re a lifesaver Geralt.” He offered a small smile. 

Geralt smiled back and chuckled, “Couldn’t say no to food. Especially when you’re cooking.” 

Jaskier felt his face warm up, “Oh,” He looked away from Geralt before he’d notice him blush, “Well then, let’s make something to eat shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Guess who finally had inspiration to write again. Exactly! Other writers.
> 
> Anyways. I might update from time to time. And in case you're wondering what the Italics are, they serve as thoughts for either Jaskier’s pov or Geralt's.


	10. Author's note: not an update

Hey there fellow Witcher fans and people who stumbled upon this fanfic!  
Thank you for reading this. Means a lot to me.  
Well you're probably wondering when I'm posting then next chapter. Since it has been more than a month since I've last updated.   
...er well, now that depends on my interests. Don't get me wrong, I love Witcher but as of now I recently got back to the Hetalia Fandom (I can't help it, it's part of my childhood! Blame nostalgia!). So yeah. Sorry. It'll take a while for me to get motivated to write this story. I mean, I already have everything planned out, all I have to do is just write it. But who knows. As for the time being I'm on hiatus when comes to the Witcher fanfics I've written. So thank y'all for reading! And your messages! Thank you so so much! <3  
See you next time.


End file.
